deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Naruto VS Ichigo/@comment-25037311-20171201233553/@comment-26418719-20171229183908
@Hero of Darkness Bleach's premise and start were good, but its quality took a nosedive after the Aizen fight, and as a result, its popularity did too. Also, did you seriously, SERIOUSLY just call Naruto a Goku ripoff? What's even similar between the two? About all the things I CAN think of that are similar about them are for VERY different reasons. (And even then the similarities are vague at best). The only reason I could even see a VAGUE similarity is because of the recent power creep Naruto went through. Also... >willing to kill when it's needed. Oh yeah, that's why Ichigo has the lowest kill count of ANYBODY in Bleach who has ACTUALLY killed a named character (To note: Ichigo has only killed three people, and two of those took strenous circumstances, and one of these he outright objected to, those being Yhwach and Ulquiorra, and the one he DID kill of his own volition was Ginjo, who lived on in Soul Society anyway), and on top of that, only one more kill than Naruto (Kakashi DID finish Kakuzu off, but due to the effects of the Rasenshuriken, he was dying anyway outright stated that Kakuzu's last heart was failing, so that IS Naruto's kill). Also, to top it off, your point about Naruto being 'okay with letting the bad guy walk away' is not really accurate: LUFFY lets bad guys walk away, whereas Naruto tries to reform them, usually when he sympathises with what they've gone through, which is a big difference between Naruto's villains and the other members of the HST: Most of the big baddies he's fought (Not counting lesser Akatsuki Members) are people who Naruto can relate to (To note: Only really Kaguya, Madara and Orochimaru don't, and even then Sasuke managed to turn Orochimaru good a relative term anyway). Or do I need to remind you about Naruto's conversation with Nagato, where he convinced him to revive those he had killed during the Leaf Village's destruction, by sympathising with Nagato's suffering? Not to mention Ichigo himself tears a few traits from Goku himself, most notably his sense of wanting a fair fight (or did we remember how he PROTESTED about him defeating Ulquiorra in his Vasto Lorde Form), given how ALL THREE of the HST were at least in some part inspired by DBZ? >Naruto and One Piece both have a similar plot involving a protagonist who wants to achieve a certain high ranking position of authority power in their world. (Hokage and Pirate King) That's only describing the main characters' aspirations. When you look at the underlying themes of Naruto and One Piece, the only real notable similarity is that they place a strong emphasis on friendship, and that's not really saying much considering MOST Shonen Jump Manga do at least place some emhpasis on it, even if it is a small amount. One Piece is more about freedom, adventure and especially dreams, whereas Naruto takes a slightly darker tone, but still focusing on certain themes: Friendship, acceptance and hard work (DESPITE Naruto's ridiculously OP heritage, he had to work really hard to reach where he was, even with a Tailed Beast inside him, just because Naruto has that heritage does not negate the theme, although it is explored in a way you wouldn't expect from a Shonen Manga. This is best explained on this blog: http://hazardplayhouse.blogspot.co.uk/2014/12/naruto-hard-work-and-genius.html ). On top of that, certain negative themes come into play with Naruto as well (as in, themes that show the bad sides of people), most notably the cycle of vengeance and hatred, as well as loneliness. When I compare Bleach to them, the themes are notably harder to find (this is bad), but aside from the usual shonen themes (friendship, effort, etc.), it falls to self-reflection, trust and grief, spread across the various arcs, with balance as a more underlying theme that's less prevalent.